


Birthday Sex

by enjayas



Series: Please Drink Responsibly [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Lance's Birthday, Lance's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, don't want to spoil it here but it is gooooood shit, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjayas/pseuds/enjayas
Summary: Keith decides to give Lance a treat on his 23rd birthday. ;)Please Drink Responsibly AU(The story where they get together.) They have been dating about eight months.





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea literally one hour _after_ Lance's birthday ended... But it's not too late!! This is also the first time I've come up with an idea, written and edited it up, and published it in the span of 24 hours!! I'm not nervous... *sweats nervously*
> 
> I didn't use a lot of tags because I didn't want to give what Keith does for Lance away! ;)
> 
> Takes place right before Please Sext Responsibly.

  


  


Keith and Lance arrived home after a birthday dinner Hunk and Shay had hosted for the whole gang on Lance’s behalf. Hunk’s culinary prowess was well known, but he had really outdone himself this time.

“Ah, I am stuffed!” Lance sighed and flopped back happily onto the couch while Keith tucked the leftovers Shay had insisted they take into the fridge. “Hunk’s cooking, man,” he mused. His friend had made all his favorites.

Keith wandered over to the couch and smiled down at his boyfriend.

“Like, seriously. He should be a chef!” Lance continued. “And that cake!” His eyes rolled back in his head with a lustful moan.

Keith folded his arms. “Well, I hope you’re not too full because your birthday isn’t over yet.” 

Lance cocked his head. “Oh? There’s more? By the way, that gift you got me was amazing, babe.” Lance grinned. Keith had bought him some expensive skin care products from Korea that were damn near impossible to find state-side. “How did you even know about those?”

“I did my research, asked around,” Keith shrugged with a small smile. Lance thought he looked a little nervous.

“Hey, you okay?” He sat upright and reached out to brush down Keith’s forearm then held onto his wrist.

“Yeah, I just… I have something else for you,” he said shyly.

Lance’s eyebrows lifted with intrigue. One corner of his mouth twitched upwards. 

“Oh, yeah?” He grabbed Keith by the back of the thighs and pulled him closer to the couch, staring up at him expectantly. “What is it?”

Keith bit his lip and ran one hand through Lance’s hair. He put some downtempo music on his phone with the other then tossed it onto the couch.

“Oh, setting the mood, are we? Are you my present? Do I get to unwrap you now?” Lance shot him a cheesy grin.

“Shut up, Lance. Don’t ruin this.” Keith blushed, trying to focus on the music. He let his hips sway with the beat then rhythmically pulled his red shirt over his head.

Lance couldn’t help but to chase the receding shirt with his fingers, trailing them over Keith’s pale skin.

“Damn, my boyfriend’s soooo hot,” Lance grinned, feeling the contours of his muscles. “And he’s stripping for me? How lucky am I?”

Keith wrapped his shirt around the back of Lance’s head and used it to pull him closer. 

“I'm not stripping," Keith insisted. " _You_ get to take my pants off,” he grinned.

“Is that a present in your pocket or are you just-”

“Lance! Come on...” Keith huffed.

Lance giggled at Keith’s ire and reached for the zipper. He peeled back the black skinny jeans to reveal black, satin briefs, stretched tight around a forming erection and already damp with eagerness. 

“Damn, Keith,” Lance whispered, brushing his thumb over the wet spot.

“Keep going,” Keith encouraged. 

Lance rolled Keith’s pants down just under the curve of his butt then started shimmying them down his legs. He only got a few inches lower before he saw something black and sheer clinging to Keith’s thigh. He stopped with an abrupt intake of air and looked up at Keith.

“No way… You’re not-” Lance’s eyes lit up, and he looked at Keith questioningly. Keith just smirked and nodded for him to continue.

Lance tugged Keith’s pants to his knees and gasped. “Keith… Are those… _ARE THOSE THIGH HIGHS??_ ” His voice shot up an octave. He’d been trying to get Keith to do this for him for months, but Keith had vehemently refused. 

“You were wearing these the whole time at dinner?” Lance gaped. “ _HOW??_ ”

“Happy birthday, Lance,” Keith laughed softly at the flabbergasted expression on Lance’s face and finished taking his pants off himself because his boyfriend was too incapacitated to continue. One of the stockings got caught on his pants as he stepped out of them and slid down over his knee. He quickly tugged it back up and released it with a snap, looking Lance dead in the eye as he did it.

Lance stared back in disbelief.

“You have to promise not to give me shit about this later…” Keith looked momentarily flustered.

“I will do whatever you tell me when you’re dressed like that.” Lance smiled at how feisty and cute Keith looked when he was embarrassed, but he meant what he said. He tentatively dragged his fingers up the stockinged calves, worried they were a mirage that would vanish the moment he touched them. “You are just... the fucking best,” he whispered, eyes following his hands as he brought them around Keith’s well-muscled quads and up the back of this thighs to his butt. 

“Wait a second…” Lance cupped Keith’s strangely bare ass cheeks, searching for the edge of his underwear. He moved his hands to the side of Keith’s hips and followed seam of the silky fabric with his fingers until it dipped between Keith’s cheeks. Lance let out a muted squeak. 

“Keith, are you-”

“Mmhm.” He grinned smugly. 

Keith was wearing a thong.

“You are gonna be the death of me,” Lance said weakly, leaning his forehead into Keith’s stomach and prying his cheeks apart then letting the flesh fall back into place.

“Okay, birthday boy. Let’s get started.” Keith smirked but was anxious to start before he lost his nerve. 

“What, are you gonna give me a lapdance or something?” Lance snarked.

“A lapdance?” Keith hummed disapprovingly. “Doesn’t sound like something I would do.” 

He tapped on his phone until he found a song to his liking then gently pushed Lance back against the couch. Keith took a breath then crawled onto it, straddling his boyfriend and rolling his hips and upper body in time with the music. Lance’s breath was shallow, his hands loosely clutching at Keith’s thighs and hips as he moved. He had only ever seen Keith’s body move like that when he was _very_ drunk and briefly wondered how much wine they’d had at Hunk’s. No, Keith had worn those stockings to dinner. He had planned this, and that, thigh highs and thongs aside, blew Lance’s mind.

 _Holy crow... Did he practice this too?_ Lance wondered.

Keith bounced suggestively in Lance’s lap and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his dark locks back out of his forehead and letting his lips part slightly as he looked at Lance.

Lance did his best to take it all in. His dick was screaming in his pants, but he didn’t want Keith to stop. It was mesmerizing watching and feeling his body move. Keith rolled closer with the music until their bodies were nearly flush, leaning on the back of the couch, and holding eye contact. He ducked his head forward, still rocking his hips, and breathed teasingly up the side of his boyfriend’s neck. 

Lance softly moaned his name. “Who taught you how to do this?” He whispered.

Keith nipped at Lance’s earlobe and left a soft breath in his ear. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he grinned, nuzzling his way around to Lance’s lips, brushing past them with another teasing puff of air. 

Lance let out a frustrated groan. His legs tightened under Keith.

Keith stepped back onto his feet when Lance made a play for his lips. He stood before Lance, swaying to the music and shaking his head with a look that said ‘not yet’. Though Lance’s lips were deprived, he was content to watch Keith move. His boyfriend could _dance_ , but it was a rare thing that he did and usually required copious amounts of Tequila. Keith kicked one hip out to the side, spun around, then slowly bent over, giving Lance a full view of his ass in that thong. Lance gaped breathlessly, shaking his head, not sure how he’d managed to trick this unbelievably hot man into dating him, let alone perform a strip tease for him.

Keith eased back into Lance’s lap facing away from him this time, and rolled his hips in place, making sure to brush against the swollen mass near Lance’s crotch. Lance’s hands roamed over Keith’s body as he writhed. A low groan rose in his throat that made Keith smirk. He leaned his full body back into Lance, pressing his toes firmly into the floor to keep himself in place. He reached up to stroke his boyfriend's face and gently kissed his neck.

“How do you want me, Lance?” Keith asked, between nips. Lance turned Keith’s head towards his own and kissed him hard without a second thought. Keith didn’t pull away this time.

Lance’s hands trailed up Keith’s splayed inner thighs as they kissed. Keith jolted and moaned into his mouth as Lance’s hand closed around him.

“Hey, this is supposed to be about you,” he whispered, face twisting under Lance’s hand.

“I want you in my mouth,” Lance growled in his ear.

“But-”

“It’s my birthday,” Lance cut him off with the sexiest pout Keith had ever seen. “I want your legs shaking around my head in those thigh highs.” 

Keith felt his stomach suck in, caught off guard by the forwardness. Words momentarily failed him. He blew a breath between his lips and had to take a moment to collect himself. 

Lance shifted out from underneath him, letting Keith take his seat, and kneeled before him. He pulled Keith by the hips to the edge of the couch and kissed up his thigh from the sheer tights ending just above his knee to the black satin hiding his cock. 

“Wait.”

Lance looked up.

“Take your shirt off first,” Keith said. Lance quickly complied. Keith traced his shin up Lance’s naked arm with a grin and threw it over his shoulder, rubbing the smooth stocking over his skin.

“Holy shit, Keith...” Lance’s hand traced along Keith’s elevated leg over the bare skin of his exposed thigh and pulled back the black, satin fabric. He found Keith’s cock with his mouth and lapped at it playfully, shooting a dangerous look and the man before him. He sucked Keith’s cock into his mouth then pulled off it with a pop. He teased the shaft with hot breath before continuing.

Keith moaned and felt his lower body tense as Lance took him in deep. Lance slipped a finger under the elastic band of one of the stockings and let it go with a snap. Keith flinched and let slip a soft cry at the bite of the elastic hitting his skin. He wrapped both legs over Lance’s shoulders and let the sheer tights brush over Lance’s bare back. He felt Lance moan around his cock and didn’t have to fake his thighs shaking. He threw his head back against the couch. Fuck, Lance was good at giving head. He didn’t last much longer after that.

 

Lance pulled off him, kissed his inner thigh again, then rested his head happily against Keith’s knee.

“Fuck…” Keith heaved as he recovered. “Ugh, this was supposed to be for you…” He threw an arm over his eyes with irritation.

“Well, I’d fuck you right here, but the lube’s in the bedroom,” Lance laughed, squeezing Keith’s thigh.

“Well then,” Keith got to his feet and strutted across the living room. He paused and glanced over his shoulder before turning into the hallway, cocking one hip and making sure Lance got another eyeful of his ass in that getup.

It worked. Lance, mouth slightly agape, snaked his eyes up and down Keith’s body and twice up and down his legs.

“You coming?” Keith smirked. 

Lance remembered what they were doing and scrambled to his feet. He tackled Keith onto the bed, kissed him hard, and grinded into his thigh like a dog in heat.

“God, you look so good in these.” Lance’s words were muffled as his mouth moved down Keith’s neck and felt up his legs.

“Now there’s the thirsty Lance I know,” Keith laughed. 

Lance didn’t pay any mind to the jab and made a swipe for the lube on the nightstand.

“Lemme take this off.” Keith hooked his thumbs into his underwear and started to pull down.

“You are most definitely leaving that on!” Lance said with the most serious face Keith had ever seen him use in the bedroom. “I’m gonna fuck you in your thong, thigh highs, and all! Hell, I might never let you take them off again!”

Keith snorted and watched Lance hurry out of his pants and underwear, thinking about what a dork he was dating. “Okay, how do you wanna-”

“Ride me.” Keith didn’t have to finish asking his question to get an answer. “And sing me happy birthday while-”

“What did I say about ruining this?” Keith threw a sharp edge in his voice. Lance snickered mischievously but stayed quiet. “Lie down.” Keith nodded at the bed they were sprawled on then got up to get a condom from the dresser while Lance lubed up.

“Dat ass…” Lance hissed under his breath and cocked an eyebrow to himself, vibrating with anticipation.

Keith pretended not to hear but stuck his butt out more and took his time fishing a condom out of the sock drawer. He stared Lance down as he returned to the bed then straddled him. He tore the condom open, and slid it over Lance’s cock.

“You like my ass in this, huh?” Keith said with an idea in mind.

Lance grinned and copped a feel with a loud slap. Keith smiled knowingly and spun around one hundred and eighty degrees to straddle Lance in reverse. 

“Enjoy it now because I am _never_ wearing something this trashy again,” he warned, looking over his shoulder at his wide-eyed boyfriend. 

“Fuck,” Lance mouthed soundlessly, eyes darting between Keith's ass and his eyes.

“You ready?” Keith asked.

“Keith… you are the best...”

Keith smirked to himself as he sunk down on Lance’s cock. 

A pleasured gasp escaped Lance. His mind ceased to function. His eyes took in the black tufts of hair falling messily at the base of Keith’s head, the rippling divots in his back and triceps as he moved, the sheer stockings splayed on either side of him just within reach of his fingertips, the thin black band hugging Keith’s waist, and the narrow strip of fabric that symmetrically split his ass cheeks then curved to one side to make way for his own cock. Lance loosely held onto Keith’s hips and watched his dick disappear between Keith’s cheeks again and again. He let out a long, low groan. Keith panted too, stroking himself hard again.

“This angle’s pretty good,” Keith voiced breathlessly. He remembered to glance over his shoulder, nearly getting lost in the moment himself. “You doing okay?”

“This is amazing,” Lance moaned, sounding almost drunk. He bumped his hips up in sync with Keith’s rhythm, eliciting a soft moan from him. He wrapped his hands around Keith’s torso and guided him back until Keith’s back was flush against his chest. Lance dug his heels into the mattress, lifting his hips up, and thrust into him. 

“Fuck… Lance…” Keith moaned, his hard cock poking out of his underwear and leaking precum onto his low stomach. His head lolled to one side just next to Lance’s, who nearly lost control watching Keith’s face contort.

Lance barely had to touch Keith’s cock before Keith came, convulsing on top of him, eyes fluttered halfway shut. Lance followed a moment later, pushing deep into Keith with a strangled groan and holding onto his boyfriend like his life depended on it.

 

They lay on the bed holding each other after, snickering at something lame Lance had said.

“Ugh, I guess I can take these off,” Keith shifted to pick at the stocking that had somehow not slipped more than an inch down his legs.

“Wait! Let me do the honors!” Lance cried. Keith obliged and scooted up to lean against the headboard. Lance sat in front of him and gently tucked his fingers into the top of one of the stockings and began slowly sliding it down with both hands. 

“This was such a great idea, babe. Thank you,” Lance said, gratefully.

“Yeah, well don’t expect it again…” Keith mumbled awkwardly.

“Come on, you didn't enjoy it just a little?” Lance teased, knowing Keith had.

Keith groaned and looked away.

“I know it’s not really your style, but you looked good, babe. Like _GOOD_ ,” Lance grinned and kissed along the bare flesh that was left in the stocking’s wake. He paused when he got to Keith’s foot and eyed him cheekily. 

“Do not! You know how ticklish I am!” Keith yanked his foot away before Lance could try anything.

Lance moved on to the second stocking, pulling it down over Keith’s knee with his teeth and some assistance from one hand. He slipped it down the rest of Keith’s shin without breaking eye contact. 

Keith swallowed. They stared at each other in silence.

“You horny again?” Lance cracked a sideways grin.

“Round two?” Keith suggested.

“Only if you top,” Lance winked.

 

 

Keith fucked Lance senseless. He lay panting on the mattress after, barely able to keep his eyes open. Keith smiled, pulling the blanket around the both of them, then softly kissed Lance’s lips.

“So, best birthday ever?” He asked, stroking Lance’s hair.

“Oh my god, Keith. You basically dry-humped me on the couch! How could it not be?!” Lance cried.

Keith cringed, praying Lance would never tell anyone about that.

Lance yawned. “You just wait, on your birthday, I’ll show you. I’m gonna do… all the things...” He trailed off sleepily.

“Please never strip for me, Lance. I just don’t think you could do it seriously,” Keith laughed at the thought of it and knowing Lance would be hard-pressed to top his performance that night.

“Hey, how about a birthday ‘I love you’?” Lance nudged Keith, only half-serious.

“Maybe next year,” Keith snorted, pushing Lance’s kissy face away, but he held Lance close after that.

_Yeah... Maybe next year…_

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Not sure this is my best writing, seeing as I cranked it out in a day, but it was fun, especially Lance's one-liners. >:3
> 
> Looking for someone taking commissions that wants to draw Keith in thigh highs...
> 
> In my head, Keith played [ Chet Faker's cover of No Diggity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIfFA8-RaHQ) when he was dancing for Lance, but feel free to insert your own song! (I don't actually like the song birthday sex... but it's an excellent concept!)
> 
> Please check out my other stories in this AU here: [ Please Drink Responsibly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9514295/chapters/21516476)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Art  
> [ Keith is ready](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/163769194609/doodleoo-png-commission-for-badsuki-based-on) From doodleoo-png on Tumblr!  
> [ Keith](https://enjayas.tumblr.com/post/164758405854/keith-from-birthday-sex-from-kelsedraws-on%0A) From Kelse_draws on Instagram!
> 
>  
> 
> Yell at me here:  
> Twitter: @enjayas_writes  
> Tumblr: @enjayas


End file.
